Foxes and Storms Don't Mix
by jazziisms
Summary: It was a stormy Saturday, and a certain echidna thought it would be perfect to watch a scary movie. Taicks & hinted Sonamy. Oneshot!


**Sooo does anybody else love Tails and Sticks besides me? They have that Tarzan/Jane dynamic that I just love, and I couldn't resist ****_not_**** writing them! ****And yo, we gotta find a ship name for these two. Stails and Ticks don't sound too great, but that's just me xD Shoot me a message or review on your opinion! ( as well as on the fic itself ^^ )**

**They're all a little older in this, just to clear the air a little. Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Who's _bright_ idea **was it to watch this?"

Knuckles shifted awkwardly as his four friends slowly turned their heads in his direction, giving him the stink-eye. It was a stormy Saturday, and a certain echidna thought it would be perfect to watch a scary movie. From left to right, Sticks, Tails, Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles sat on the couch together, knees brushing against each other from the close proximity. The thunder and lightning did nothing to help the badger's paranoia and anxiety or the two-tailed fox's fear of lightning. Even the two hedgehogs were a bit shaken up, and personal space was close to nonexistent at this point.

"Yeah! Who's bright idea was that? Heh..." Knuckles laughed nervously, and the squinting intensified before they all looked back ( some more reluctant than others ) at the TV screen.

Five seconds later, everyone jumped just as thunder roared outside. Amy clung to Sonic instinctively, gasping and nuzzling his chest; she could hear his racing heartbeat, but it was from the movie, she was sure. Sonic, however, had two things to blame for his pounding organ, but his arm was already around her shoulders and keeping her close to him.

Tails was losing the feeling in his fingers. He looked down and saw that Sticks was gripping onto his hand for dear life but was oblivious, her wide bloodshot gaze glued to the violent scene in front of her.

"Uh, Sticks? I'm starting to lose the feeling in my fingers," he wheezed.

His voice made her jump and squeeze him tighter, and it took her a minute to realize the strange noises were coming from the kitsune and not the film; and that she was holding onto his hand.

"S-Sorry!" She automatically withdrew her hand, putting both her hands in her lap, and returned her attention back to the movie. Tails, however, began to notice that she was shaking. And now he started to feel bad.

When the movie was over, there was a synchronized sigh of relief coming from the teenagers, and Tails got up to take the DVD out.

"Heh heh...some movie, eh?" Knuckles broke the silence, and he was received with nothing but glares and hostility. Sonic and Amy got up from the couch, Sonic's arm still wrapped around her shoulders and her hand half-balled on his chest. It was obvious Amy wasn't going home tonight.

"I'm going to bed and pretend that tonight never happened," said Sonic, pulling on the girl glued to his side. "Come on, Amy."

"Imma hit the hay too," Tails said, feigning a yawn. _If I can sleep in this weather_...

"And I'm gonna head on home before one of you guys try to kill me in my sleep."

"Don't bet on it," Sonic added on his way to his room, squinting at Knuckles, and the look on Tails' face was just as dark.

Sticks began to panic. Everyone was parting ways. She didn't wanna be alone!

As Sonic and Amy disappeared around the corner and Knuckles closed the front door behind him, Sticks squeaked and whirled on the one person who was about to leave the room.

"Tails!"

The two-tailed fox stopped in his tracks and turned around curiously. "Uh?"

"W-Well uh -" Sticks stammered, blushing faintly. "I-I don't wanna go home alone and Amy's staying here and I was just wondering if, uh -"

"What?" said Tails.

"CouldIsleepwithyou?"

Tails gulped audibly, feeling a rosy blush spread across his muzzle.

"I can sleep on the floor! Or anywhere, I mean -!" Sticks added hastily, waving her arms back and forth.

"N-No! I mean...you can...sleep...with...me." Tails cleared his throat. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable so..."

His voice trailed off as he walked into his bedroom, and he could hear her following him. Company actually sounded nice, even if the only other person who's slept with him before was Sonic - but that was different. Sonic was his best friend. His big brother.

And Sticks...was a...girl...

Tails reached his bed first and pulled his sheets back, climbing in on one side and Sticks mirrored him; she had a habit of following whatever her friends were doing. She was still adjusting to the whole "modern" thing. The outside world was so _weird_! But she trusted her friends, and that was good enough for her.

Sticks pulled the sheets up to her chin, curling into the fetal position; she was still getting chills, and the weather outside, although dulled in the slightest, didn't help at all. But Tails' company did, knowing that he was there with her.

Tails watched her and found himself rolling on his side, bringing him just a little closer to his friend. She opened her eyes and their gazes locked, sky blue eyes meeting their twin. Up close, he was starting to realize that she was...kind of...

_CRACK!_

Lightning sounded from just outside his window and he not-so-innocently pulled the sheets up to his chin too. Sticks sniffed.

"You smell like anxiety," she told him matter-of-factly.

"You can smell emotions?"

"Sense them, yeah, kinda. I thought everyone can."

"W-Well...I guess you're right..." He gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I don't like storms."

Her shoulder lifted. "I don't like scary things."

"I don't think anyone does. I saw you shaking during the movie...are you okay?" he asked.

Sticks was quiet for a while; she decided against lying and looked up at him through her eyelashes, shaking her head in silence.

Tails' gaze softened, angling his head slightly. "I'm sorry. If I had known, I woulda said something..."

"I didn't wanna rain on all the fun." No pun intended. "I'm already a freak out here. You guys were so pumped about watching movies and stuff that I didn't -"

"Hey, you're not a freak. And we didn't know that Knuckles was gonna make us pee on ourselves!" Tails aimed to reassure her.

"You didn't pee, did you?" Sticks deadpanned.

"No, it's a figure of speech."

"Oh. I think I did."

"Sticks!" Tails exclaimed, mouth dropping.

Sticks grinned. "Kidding!"

Tails sighed in relief, failing in attempt to give her a look, and he ended up laughing with her instead. When their laughter was starting to get loud, he shushed her through chuckles, putting a finger over his mouth; Sticks snorted, but that only made her laugh more, and he enjoyed watching her. She had a pretty laugh. And that smile though.

Wait, what?

_CRACK!_

Tails' breath hitched in his throat, and his laughter died on his tongue. His smile soon vanished, and she was quick to notice; her giggles came to an abrupt stop, studying his body language; his sudden change of heart.

"Well...goodnight, Sticks." Tails forced a grin, but it looked too sad he knew, and switched his position.

Sticks stared at his back. She watched as lightning flashed across the window, thunder rumbling at the same time, and his entire back tensed. She didn't like this at all; he looked like he needed a hug.

So that's what she did. The badger scooted closer to the trembling fox and freed her arms, letting them wrap around his torso from behind; she curled into his warmth, face buried in his shoulder, and waited for his reaction with wider eyes and baited breath.

Tails' shut eyes flew open at her touch, clearly at a loss of what to do. But somehow, he was able to relax in her hold; he was afraid to look over at her and ruin the moment. Bravely, he reached down and placed his hand over hers, giving them a little squeeze of gratitude. This felt nice. This felt really nice.

His heart wasn't the only one racing now; and for the exact same reason.

He didn't want her to let go, and frankly, she didn't want to either. When lightning struck the next time, he only jumped in the slightest, and felt her nuzzle him slightly. Tails sighed quietly, fingers slowly lacing together with hers. At this rate, he was going to be sleeping soon. And he didn't mind if she came back tomorrow night.

Tails' soft snores soon filled the quiet room, and Sticks was lulled to sleep through the sound of his deep breathing and the now calming rain outside.

.

Tails woke up in the opposite position he had fallen asleep in last night. Instead of being the one held, _he_ was the one doing the holding. His cheeks burned when he realized who he was wrapped around, legs and fingers tangled together with hers. The sleeping badger was using his arm for a pillow, her other hand intertwined with his over her chest. He could feel her heart beating under his palm; the steady rise and fall of her chest.

He didn't wanna move.

Sticks groaned in her sleep, and no sooner than later did her eyes flutter open. Her orbs widened when she didn't recognize the room she was in and gave a startled squeak; Tails knew he had .3 seconds before her instincts kicked in -_ literally_ \- and called her name to get her attention before her foot made contact with a certain body part that will determine whether or not he'll be able to have children in the future. Sticks jumped and whirled on the stranger, ready to strike -

Only to find out that it wasn't a stranger, but Tails himself. His kind, blue eyes, his sleepy smile, which was kinda handsome now that she was thinking about it...She recognized those suckers anywhere.

"Tails?" she rubbed her eyes, voice cracking from lack of use.

"Good morning, Sticks. Didja...sleep well?"

His cheeks put roses to shame, and she was starting to feel her cheeks get hot.

"U-Uh yeah...thanks for, uh, letting me..." she avoided his gaze.

"N-No problem. And hey, thanks for...for, um..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, don't mention it..."

"Right...Well..."

"Tails?"

"Yeah?"

Sticks grasped his wrist and lifted it up, letting her other hand brush against his. Smiling faintly, Tails opened his hand just as she did, their hands lining up perfectly from fingertip to palm.

Gazes flickered up and their eyes met, her smile matching his.

"Your hands are bigger," she noted. His fingers exceeded hers by a couple of inches now.

He bent the tips of his fingers so that they were touching hers, his grin widening. "Yeah...it's science."

"Everything is science to you!" _Which it's not_, she added to herself.

Tails turned his hand until his fingers filled in the gaps between hers. It felt so nice. So...so_ right_.

"Not everything," Tails whispered.

Sticks blushed.

* * *

**Aaand there you have it! A Taicks ( tailicks? stickails? what? ) oneshot for you all. Give that review button some love and lemme know what you think! What should their ship name be?**

**Also, also! Look for updates for_ Gotta Open Your Heart, Dude_ and _The Sleepover_ soon! Peace!**


End file.
